


No mortal man can win this day

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s!Freddie, 80s!Jim, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Anal Sex, Dom!Jim, Falling In Love, Human!Jim, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Freddie, romanconsul!Jim, sphynx!Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: He had come as a gift from Thebes.Jim had feared him at first, the mysterious sphinx, a creature of rare beauty as well as silent and observer, who soon became not only his lover in bed and a delightful company in the long and tedious afternoons at his villa, but also his counselor and personal guard.Anyone who had to have a private meeting with the consul would have found the majestic creature at Jim's feet, which he silently watched with sharp and feline gaze. Many were as frightened as they were intimidated by him. Jim has to thank the majestic creature for having unmasked many times people who did not deserve the help of the consul and for this Jim is very grateful.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No mortal man can win this day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriarty_Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/gifts).



> A gift for a good friend. Merry Xmas darling!  
> The notes at the end (and you really need it to understand better this story…)  
> Thanks to Yuki for the grammar check ❤

He had come as a gift from Thebes.   
Jim had feared him at first, the mysterious sphinx, a creature of rare beauty as well as silent and observer, who soon became not only his lover in bed and a delightful company in the long and tedious afternoons at his villa, but also his counselor and personal guard.  
Anyone who had to have a private meeting with the consul would have found the majestic creature at Jim's feet, which he silently watched with sharp and feline gaze. Many were as frightened as they were intimidated by him. Jim has to thank the majestic creature for having unmasked many times people who did not deserve the help of the consul and for this Jim is very grateful.

It's been months since their first meeting. Jim realizes how much the creature almost blindly trusts him. They talk for a long time, not just having sex, but Jim knows he has a sincere friend by his side who can listent him and the sphinx welcomes him with sweet caresses. And the sphinx, or rather Farrokh, as he decided to be called, lets himself be spoiled by the consul's attentions. Precious gifts, golden jewels, magnificent pendants for his silky hair. Jim gives him a peplum for special occasions, when he has to meet Kings or ambassadors and wants Farrokh to be with him.

***

They leave the villa for a long journey that takes them to the edge of the known Roman Empire, in lands so misterious and fascinating that Jim doesn't feel safe to travel without his sphinx at his side. Farrokh is excited, even if his pride prevents him from not showing it, Jim sees him observing everything around him with great curiosity and certainly him too is observed by the foreign people with great admiration. Farrokh has a special place beside the consul, pampered with bows and remarks. The creature seems to be disoriented at first but when at the palace they shown at them the wonderful wing of the building where they was staying for a month, Farrokh shows an amused smile, letting himself jump excited and purr like a harmless kitten. Jim is more and more fascinated by that wonderful creature. Farrohk observes from the balcony of their room the wonderful landscape of that part of the Empire so far from Egypt that it frightens him and at the same time fascinates him. The white-plumed wings quiver and the lion's tail lashes the air as he rests his human torso and arms against the balustrade, watching the sunset over that new experience.   
"I'm glad you're here with me." The counsol tells him while that evening they remain alone on the balcony for a few minutes, before preparing for the gala evening with the emperor of those lands. He offers him a glass of spiced wine. Usually the sphinx never drinks wine but that evening seems to be more languid than usual.  
"I must always follow my Master." he says thinning his black make-up gaze and touching Jim's bare leg with his tail. Jim smiles at him, brushing his tail with his hand.  
That night they make love for a long time; Jim gives Farrokh multiple orgasms, who collapses exhausted at his side, crouching against his chest, while the lion's paws gently grip his legs and the tail twists around the ankle of his right foot. 

They visit so many places during their trip in that foreign land. Farrokh is fascinated by every new detail, at every show that the court of the Emperor, that hosts them, do in their honor and how he is welcomed at every banquet with the rulers of nearby lands. Jim is so proud of that wonderful creature, almost jealous when handsome businessmen sitting down beside him asking to predict their future. But Farrokh always looks at him with fascinating eyes, wanting more and more to spend time alone with the consul.

One day, during their trip to the desert that surrounds those new lands, in a moment of break from the usual commercial meetings with the part of the Roman Empire managed by Jim, he and the sphinx are left alone in their private tent smoking nargile, something that Farrokh had never done. The sphinx puffs white smoke from his soft lips, while it snuggles up to is side and his tail whips the air placidly. Jim is surprised when Farrokh's hand goes up his naked thigh from the peplum to slip under the light fabric of the dress and groped his balls with pleasure. Jim exchanges a curious glance with the creature who thins his gaze and pushing forward for a sensual kiss. Jim finds himself half stretched among soft pillows, while a warm breeze blows their curtain. He is sure that no one would have come to disturb them, the bedouins have great respect for the sphinx and would never dare enter the tent without first having permission.   
"Such a delicious surprise, sphynx." He whispers languidly as he opens his legs and puts his arm behind his neck, completely relaxed as the sphinx kisses his chest uncovered by the peplum and with his hands raises the skirt, revealing Jim's shapely thighs and the spry cock who jerks for that sweet touches. Jim sighs as Farrokh's hand gently squeezes his cock which now stands gloriously ready to have his due. Jim brushes the creature cheek with his hand, brushing his lower lip with the thumb.  
"It's all yours" he tells him, waiting for that sweet mouth and when finally the heat of a lapped on the tip of his cock arrives, Jim bites his lower lip so as not to swear aloud. The creature stretches out better beside him, the front paws gently grip Jim's thigh and the tail rises nervously, uncovering the voluptuous hole in search of attention. The consul chuckles at perfectly reading the creature's body language. With his free hand he barely scratches the base of his tail and sees him shaking from top to bottom and moaning softly around his cock, now shinin with saliva and kissed and revered by that beautiful mouth.   
"I know how much you like to be full." He says in a hoarse voice, spitting copiously saliva on two fingers to press his fingertips on the creature's wrinkled little hole. Farrokh looks at him with eyes full of passion; Jim wonders if it is the effect of the nargile that has soothed him to start that little intimate moment between them. Jim finds him so beautiful, while his wings flap nervously when the fingers finally pass the ring of muscles and sink all of them in search of the small pearl of pleasure hidden in the warm flesh of the creature.  
It doesn't take long before Jim cums profusely on Farrokh's soft lips as he collapses with his head on Jim's thigh, in a decadent and beautiful vision. Jim takes his time to torture the prostate of the creature who stares at him in need of being able to cum. The sphinx's cock is big and red between his paws and the huge balls are delicious, but he ignores it, deciding to fuck him with three fingers that spread that delicious little hole. 

Oh, he regrets to have come already. 

He wrinkles his nose when the claws of the lion's body scratch his skin, but it doesn't matter. The tearful look that the creature gives to him softens him, who deciding to concentrate for giving him that orgasm that upsets him to the point of making him spread his wings and growl softly against his thigh.  
“Such a wonderful creature.” He whispers while with a cloth he cleans both of them and caresses the exhausted face of the creature that in response produces sweet purrs and softly kisses the back of his hand.

But something changes in the sphinx: the days pass and his desire to always be close to him, always looking for attention and sex, intrigues Jim. Perhaps the journey has tired him or it’s the food of those lands, which they say is aphrodisiac, that is troubling the creature. One morning Jim decides to let him rest in their rooms after a restless night for the creature. He would have to meet important people of those lands, he would not have had time to look after the sphinx. What if he got sick while following him? He would feel guilty and never forgive himself.  
On his return, by now at sunset, to their room, Jim finding trays with food still intact. The sphinx must not have gotten out of their bed all day. He is moved by concern as he briskly approaches his beloved, finding him in worse condition than that morning. Farrokh is hot, his long, sinewy hair sticking to his sweaty face and is forehead is hot and his body is pervaded by shivers.

He shouldn't have left him alone.

When the sphinx finally opens his eyes to focus on his worried gaze, he almost moans with relief as he throws his arms around his Master's neck and his wings open and tremble ecstatically.  
"I need you, my Lord" he whispers weakly, hiding his face in the hollow of Jim’sneck.  
The counsol is worried.   
"What have you got, my little one, please talk to me." He asks, taking his face in his hands, while the front legs of the lion's body harpoon his leg as if he is desperate and doesn’t want to let go. The look he gives to him is tearful and needy.  
“I need you. Only you. " He whispers with a voice mixed with lust and pain, which confuses the consul, who slowly denies with his head.  
"You have a fever." Jim says stroking his face, but the sphinx bites his lower lip.  
"No. No, it's not fever… "he stammers as if he were ashamed of something “I'm in heat, my Lord. I need you."  
Jim blinks quickly. 

In… heat?

“I… don’t understand.”  
The sphinx allows himself a small amused grin, before returning to wrinkle his nose for a cramp running through his body.  
"Humans. So simple. "He moans before pushing forward to steal a quick kiss from his master, then looking at him with languid, needy eyes.   
“Need you to fuck me. Need your cock. Sir. My Lord. Please.” He says with a voice broken by a slight tremor like the hands that caress Jim's chest and the lion's tail that whips the air nervously. Jim blinks, trying to understand.   
“I need you by my side… all night… ”The sphinx whispers again this time with tearful eyes and seeking as much contact as possible with the consul who welcomes him in his arms, smelling a sweet and aphrodisiac scent. Has this perfume always been there? Where does it come from? Jim closes his eyelids for a moment, trying to gather the information he's had. He should remain vigile but the creature's body is hot against him. Farrokh is kissing him softly on the neck, Jim finds himself suppressing a grunt of pleasure.   
“Jim. Please.” It is the last plea that the sphinx manages to issue. Jim takes his face in his hands, looking him into those magnificent eyes and so in need of him. How to refuse such a languid plea. He kisses him softly, sliding his tongue into the mouth of the other who is trembling.  
"I'll take care of you." He says stroking his back, slipping between the wings that quiver nervously for the pleasant point where he knows he can drive the sphinx crazy. Jim smells that sensual scent again which begins to confuse him. Another witchcraft of the creature perhaps?  
The consul's mouth is quick to slide towards one of Farrokh's nipples, pushing aside the long gold necklaces that adorn the creature's thin chest, making him stretch out between the pillows.  
Jim looks down, the sphinx's cock is so red between his back paws, but he doesn't want to run. The sphinx meows and pleads, while the front paws grab what they can. Jim represses a sigh when, perhaps involuntarily, a paw of the sphinx presses against his crotch still covered by his robe. He leaves Farrokh only to be able to undress completely and the sphinx stares at him with primal eyes this time.  
“Master …” the sphinx whispers softly, positioning itself in an explicitly way. Farrokh holds out his back to him, keeping the front part low, to prop up with his back paws, raising his tail unequivocally. Jim shows an excited grin, stroking the back of the lion's body, all the way to the base of the tail, where he grabs it hard knowing the effect it has on the creature. In fact Farrokh closes his eyes, biting his lower lip, while Jim can see him tremble with pleasure.   
“Needy creature. I’m gonna make you feel good.” Jim mutters softly in a low and sensual voice, quickly finding himself on his knees in front of the inviting little hole of the creature; Farrokh looks at him from over his shoulder, with long black hair disheveled, as if they were his beautiful mane. But Jim notices something unusual: ready to look for the little bottle with the oil to lubricate that inviting little hole, he sees it gush out small transparent and shiny drops. 

Oh…

What an incredible surprise.  
When he places two fingers on the little hole, they enter without any problem, as if it were a woman's sex, already hot and wet for his cock.  
“Yes. My Lord. Yes, please.” The sphinx never begs like this, with breathlessly meows and pushing with his paws towards those fingers that soon become three without any problem. Jim is genuinely surprised and fascinated.   
"Magnificent." He mumbles while with one hand he still holds the base of the tail firmly and with his three fingers he begins to slowly fuck the creature, finding his prostate without any problem and sending him into ecstasy.   
But Jim opens his mouth in disbelief: after a few minutes, he hears a high-pitched moan of pleasure escaping the creature's throat, perfectly recognizing the signs of a cumshot. Farrokh simes to have come only a few minutes after the games begin. His little hole clutches convulsively around Jim's fingers and the ecstatic look painted on the creature's face is unmistakable.  
But the sphinx opens his eyes with difficulty, looking at him with tearful eyes.  
"More. Master. Please. Fuck me. "  
Jim growls softly, pulling his fingers out to grab his hard and thick erection that soars with need to be stuffed into that hole that throbs eagerly.   
“As you wish.” He grunts as he pushes the tip of his cock to press on the little hole that placidly and without hesitation widens, ready to welcome him. They both sigh and moan with enthusiasm, while Farrokh throws his head back in pleasure and his wings open nervously. Jim looks down at his cock which is slowly being swallowed by the hole, moaning just to watch it spread out gently.  
He doesn’t waste time in preambles, grabbing the narrow hips of the lion's body with one hand, while with the other he continues to hold the base of the tail tightly. The wings of the sphinx flap nervously; Farrokh sinks his face into the pillows, grabbing and biting them to stifle his moans of pleasure. Jim fucks him hard, grunts like an animal and quickly finds the prostate to hit and torture with great pleasure. The wet sounds of the little hole being screwed are aphrodisiacs. With a final push, he raise his right leg to rest the foot on the floor for deeper penetration.  
“So needy, my little one. Take it all." growls now sinking with fury in that warm and tight flesh. Farrokh seems on the verge of tears, tears dribble her black makeup, but only moans of pure ecstasy flow from her mouth.  
In an instant everything freezes when a new orgasm passes through the creature's body, causing him to arch his back and throw his head back.   
“Please. Fill me. Please.” It's a gasped whisper as pleasure runs through him from top to bottom and Jim grinds his teeth to fuck him even harder. Jim throws his head back when he growls loudly as he comes plentifully inside that little hole, which almost seems to milk every single drop of cum. Amazing how that creature can upset him in that way. He would never stop making love with him.  
The panting breaths of both now fill the silence of their room. Jim looks down, blinking to see some trickles of cum dripping down the creature's huge and soft balls. An excited shiver runs through his body. If he weren't tired he would be ready for a second round and Farrokh would also seem ready to start over. But the body creaks and hurts. They both collapse, Jim behind the creature, paying attention to the wings that quiver nervously for the last bits of that pleasure that has destroyed both of them. Jim strokes his shoulder gently.  
"How do you feel?" he asks him and the creature struggles to move to the other side, throwing its four lion paws on Jim's legs, who laughs at the lack of grace of the usually well-balanced movements.  
"I'm hungry." The sphinx mutters exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open. Jim looks at the tray of food left untouched; gets up, fetching a bowl full of fruit. He cleans himself quickly to go back to throwing himself between the pillows. He leans on his elbow, forcing the creature to eat a few bunches of grapes. But he is too tired to even stand on his elbows.  
“Rest, my little one. I'm here to watch over you. " He whispers with infinite sweetness in Farrokh's ear, who begins to produce sweet purrs. They settle down better, Jim raises his arm as he usually does to give him space to settle down better.  
He looks at the starry sky that can be glimpsed between the light curtains of their balcony, gently stroking the long hair of the now dozing sphinx.

Jim falling asleep with someone who begins to love by his side...

**Author's Note:**

> It all started from a dream: I dreamed of Freddie as a sphinx and then a hot scene between him and Jim 👀 I woke up and immediately wrote to Izzi, who appreciated this idea so much that she wrote a beautiful os inspired by it!!
> 
> I really had to thank her for the amazing stories she wrote, for the funny Jimercury chats and for being a good friend for me and a great writer! I highly recommend to reading her works and following her on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it 😝❤


End file.
